


Shuffle Song Prompts 18

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [18]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Trespass (Music Video), M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Non-famous au,Non-Idols au,No band au,Bar au
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Shuffle Song Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239
Kudos: 1





	Shuffle Song Prompts 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-famous au,Non-Idols au,No band au,Bar au

**7:24 PM**

"Um,excuse me?" _Huh?_ "Are you okay?"

Namjoon slowly opened his eyes to see that the(cute)passenger that was sitting next to him was looking at him in a concerned manner.Namjoon waited a few seconds while he regained his bearings before replying.


End file.
